


For The Fallen Ones

by MeteoraWrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Sings, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Set after Len dies in LoT, Songfic, and after Barry gets saved from the speed force but the rest of s4 doesn't happen, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Barry nearly tripped over himself when he turned to see Lisa Snart standing in the doorway to the speed lab. A neutral expression on her face that rivaled her late brothers, the expression only broken when she raised a brow at Barry’s flailing. “Lisa?!? What are you doing here?” He hadn’t seen her in ages. Not since before Len left with the Legends.She stepped into the room and that’s when Barry noticed what she was carrying, the room felt like the air had been sucked out of it in an instant. “Nice to see you too, Barry.” She said with sad smile as she ran a hand over the folded parka she carried in her arms.~~~What if Len didn't die in that explosion? What if he's just trapped out in time somewhere, waiting to be found?





	For The Fallen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back I got the idea to write this fic to This Is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco. I finally wrote it on a whim last night instead of sleeping, so I hope you all like it.

Barry nearly tripped over himself when he turned to see Lisa Snart standing in the doorway to the speed lab. A neutral expression on her face that rivaled her late brothers, the expression only broken when she raised a brow at Barry’s flailing. “Lisa?!? What are you doing here?” He hadn’t seen her in ages. Not since before Len left with the Legends. 

She stepped into the room and that’s when Barry noticed what she was carrying, the room felt like the air had been sucked out of it in an instant. “Nice to see you too, Barry.” She said with sad smile as she ran a hand over the folded parka she carried in her arms. 

Barry tracked the movement, swallowing hard and letting out a shaky breath. He didn’t honestly think he’d see her again. See that coat again. Hell, he didn’t think it would hurt so much to see either if he did, but here he was feeling a deep, hollowed out ache in his chest and the urge to run as far and fast as he could. 

Instead he stood stock still, watching his dead boyfriends sister look around the room as she came to stand before him. “Yeah, its, uh, been a while...” he said, scratching the back of his neck, an anxious tick he was really trying not to do anymore.

He’d wanted to go see her after he got the news that Len had sacrificed himself to save his friends. Give her the news himself. But Mick had already taken care of it, said she needed to be left alone and that Barry should just wait for her to come to him, if she wanted. That was five months ago for him, almost a year for her (thanks to the 6 months he spent inside the speed force).

“Yeah...” She said, finally looking at him again before clearing her throat. “Here. Lenny would have wanted you to have these. I found them cleaning out one of his safe houses today.” She held out the parka and a pair of Len’s goggles, handing them over and clearly not wanting to be here longer than she had to.

Barry looked like a deer caught in headlights as he tentatively reached out and accepted them, hands automatically moving to cradle them against his chest tightly. The familiar feel of the fabric in his hands made him choke up, tears coming to his eyes. “I... Thanks...” 

“Don’t mention it.” She said softly, already turning to leave.

“Lisa, wait!” Barry said, hand shooting out to grab her shoulder at Flash speed. “How are you? I know Mick said to leave you alone, but I just... I miss him too... And I’m... I’m here for you, if you need me. You know that, right?” He managed to keep his voice steady as he said it, despite the raging ache in his heart and the tears stinging at his eyes, a few escaping down his cheeks.

“I’m a big girl, Barry. I don’t need the Flash to look after me.” Lisa said, no heat to her words but not turning to face him, posture stiff.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Barry protested weakly, hand leaving her shoulder to go back to clutching the parka he held too tightly to his chest. The plastic edges of Lens goggles digging into his breastbone roughly where they had settled between the parka and his shirt. “I just mean you aren’t alone. I loved him too, and I care about you. I know it’s not the same, but I’ll be there for you in a heartbeat if you need me.”

Lisa let out a breath and looked at Barry over her shoulder, brown curls just falling out of the way enough for her to look at him clearly. “I know. I just needed time. I’ll be around, okay?”

Barry nodded his understanding, clutch on the parka easing and one hand going to tuck the goggles into one of the pockets. “Listen, I’m supposed to go to Karaoke night with Wally and Iris, do you wanna join us? Have some drinks and just get out of your own head for a while?” He asked, now free hand wiping at his eyes.

Lisa shook her head. “I’m going to go say hi to Cisco and head home. Not really in the mood to be social tonight... Rain check?” She offered after seeing the way new tears came to Barry’s eyes at the initial rejection. She turned and pulled him into a tight hug then, her chin resting on his shoulder.

It only took Barry a moment to snap to his senses and return the hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly, face buried in her hair as they held each other close. He felt like he was going to fall apart if she let him go too soon.

“I have your number, I’ll text you later. I promise.” She whispered into his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek and pulling away after a long beat.

Barry nodded, giving her a small smile before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He was supposed to be at the bar already, so odds are it’s either Iris or Wally texting. “I gotta go. It’s good to see you, Lisa.” he said honestly, free hand pulling her in for one last quick hug before he sped out of the room.

Lisa blinked, hearing the lightening crackle but also hearing something fall to the floor. She looked down and sighed. Len’s goggles had fallen out of the pocket of the parka and landed at her feet. She picked them up, fingers running over them for what had to be the millionth time since she found them in her attempts to collect all of Len’s belongings that day.

Signing, she forced aside the sharp spike of sorrow she felt and turned on her heel and head for the break room. It was the time of night when Cisco would be making himself some coffee and a snack before going back to whatever he was doing.

Sure enough he was where she expected, pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee and humming some song to himself with a twizzler hanging out of his mouth. “Buy a girl a cup of coffee?” She asked, trying to make her tone warmer than she felt. She’d missed him more than she’d realized.

Cisco nearly spilled coffee on himself turning quickly to face her. “Lisa! You’re back!” he exclaimed as he set down the pot on its warmer. “What are you doing here?” He asked, even as he was rushing over to pull her into a hug.

She huffed a little laugh and allowed him to pull her into his arms. She wasn’t normally one for hugs. But as raw as she was feeling today, she didn’t mind the little bit of comfort at the moment. “Came to town to clear out Lenny’s safe houses. Found some things he’d want Barry to have, so I brought them over.” She explained as she pulled back, the goggles Barry had dropped still in one hand.

Cisco spotted the goggles and his expression turned sympathetic, a hand going to har arm to rub it gently. “You just missed him, he’s out with Wally and Iris.” He said, looking her in the eye now.

“Actually, I caught him before he left, he dropped these.” she explained, holding the goggles out to him. “Keep them safe for him?” She asked, planning to leave after she entrusted them to the younger mans care. Part of her wanted to stay. Wanted to flirt and tease him like she used to, but after the day she’d had she really just wanted to go back to her own safe house and curl up with a cup of tea and a movie to distract her.

“Yeah, of course.” Cisco said, reaching for the goggles. The moment he touched them there was a visual stutter, like the world around him was de-resing like a video game glitch. The next thing he knew he was standing in a place that reminded him of seeing inside the speed force, only darker, colors more muted.

“Ramon?” He heard in a familiar say behind him.

Spinning around, Cisco jumped for the second time that day. Standing before him was Leonard Snart, parka, goggles and black leather gloves with his usual tight jeans and dark shirt on and a look of absolute confusion on his normally stoic face. “Snart?”

“The one and only.” He said with a little smirk and wave of his hands. “Gotta say, I was not expecting to see you at the end of time.” he drawled, eyeing Cisco up and down like he was trying to decipher if he was real or not.

“The end of-? What the hell? Dude, how are you talking to me? My vibes don’t interact... This is... This is trippy! You’re dead. The legends said you died saving them.”

Len chuckled, stepping closer to Cisco. “About that, it seems the shockwave from blowing up the Oculus just displace me in time. I’m stuck here. All the time in the universe and I didn’t think to bring a book or crossword puzzle to keep myself entertained.” he said with a shake of his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, man! Listen, maybe we can find a way to get you back, now that I know you’re out here. Just hold on, okay?” Cisco said, placing a hand on Len’s arm and immediately retracting it when Len glared at it like he was two seconds from pulling his cold gun (which he didn’t have) on the younger man. “We’ll find a way to get you back. We got Barry back, we have to have a way to get you back too.” He promised, giving a nod.

Len’s glare shifted to a sad smile. “If you can’t, tell Barry and Lisa I love them.” he said, tone warm, a note of hope in the words that were the last thing Cisco heard before he was snapped back to reality with a gasp.

“Cisco? What was that? Are you alright?” Lisa was asking, her hands on his shoulders as he held onto the goggles a little too tightly still.

He looked her in the eyes, swallowing before answering. “I had a vibe of Len, he’s alive.”

Lisa looked stricken as she stepped back. “Don’t mess with me, Cisco. Don’t you dare. Mick said he was killed in an explosion, nothing left.” She snapped, tone harsh.

“I would never! I swear I’m telling the truth here, Lise. I’m a metahuman now. My powers let me see things when I touch a person or object sometimes. These-” He said, holding up Len’s goggles. “let me see Leonard, and not just an echo of him in the past, it was really him. He said the explosion displaced him in time. He’s still alive, so there must be a way for us to get him back. I need to call the legends, and Caitlin. Maybe we can use my vibe ability and some of their future tech to pull him out of the end of time like we did with Barry when he was in the speed force.” Cisco Explained, already grabbing Lisa’s hand in his free one, coffee forgotten as he pulled her with him towards the cortex.

~~~~~

It took only minutes for the Legends to arrive, beating Caitlin, who was at home getting ready for bed when Cisco called. They’d tried to call Barry, Iris AND Wally but all three had turned their phones off, Joe was out looking for them but they hadn’t said what Bar they were going to. Lisa had said it was probably for the best that they couldn’t be reached, not believing that Cisco had really talked to her brother in all honesty. Not wanting to get Barry’s hopes up.

The whole situation felt ridiculous to Lisa, though it did make her feel better to see Mick, who was sitting beside her, sharing a bottle of very expensive Irish whiskey he’d apparently stolen from the 1800’s. He said to let the nerds do their thing and just wait. Not letting his hopes get up either, but it didn’t hurt to sit and share a drink with Lisa and watch the others make fools of themselves.

That was until Ray and Cisco declared that they think they had things set, a power cell from the jump ship hooked into some complex looking rig in a far-off part of the cortex that looked oddly like an aircraft anger or warehouse that she’d never been in before. Cisco left after that, coming back a little later in what he called his “Vibe Suit”. A leather looking getup with goggles that made Lenny’s look fashionable by comparison, and a set of fingerless gloves with some bobbles on the backs. It made both Lisa and Mick laugh.

“Ready?” Cisco asked, stepping up to the device he and the others had rigged on a platform, a hand stretching out and waiting to tough Len’s goggles again where they rested atop the machinery.

Ray and Caitlin were standing off to the side behind a set of computer monitors. The rest of the legends off to the other side silently watching. “Ready.” they both said, trading anxious glances.

With that Cisco put his hand on the goggles and full body twitched like he had when he touched them in Lisa’s hand before.

Everyone was quiet, save for Mick, who poured himself another drink from the bottle of whiskey then set it down loudly on the table he and Lisa were sat behind.

Cisco stood still a long moment before he suddenly jerked forward, hand still holding the goggles while the other rose quickly as he opened a breach on the platform in front of him.

Lisa and Mick both made noises of surprise, watching as Cisco suddenly jumped into the swirling blue and white energy. It stayed open, even after he was through.

“Was he supposed to do that?” Mick asked before downing the last of his whiskey and looking over at Caitlin and Ray. The other Legends were looking to them too, wanting an explanation.

“No, he wasn’t.” Caitlin said, worry clear on her face. “He can travel to other dimensions and locations through his breaches. If Snart really is lost in time Cisco shouldn’t be able to just open one directly to him. He was just supposed to get a reading on him so we could try and open one with the technology from the Waverider”

“Unless the point in time that Leonard is trapped in is in a state of existing in every point in time and not just one?” Ray mumbled as he typed on the computer in front of him, not making sense to Mick or Lisa.

“If he can’t use them to travel through time, then where is he?!?” Lisa demanded, standing now as she glared at the other woman. She wished she had her gold gun on her, even though she knew it would do her no good to shoot anyone right now.

Ray was typing on the computer in front of him still, trying to track Cisco.

There was a tense silence and then suddenly there were two figures tumbling out of the breach before it closed with a swooshing sound and flicker of light.

Startled gasps filled the silence a moment later as Cisco pulled himself and the man beside him to stand, a broad grin on his face as he brushed off the other man’s coat. Leonard stood beside him, looking around the room and blinking owlishly before he give a smile that broke the tension in the room in an instant.

“Lenny?” Lisa asked, stepping around the table.

His head snapped to the side, blue eyes finding her immediately. He was across the room in a few quick strides, wrapping his little sister in a bone crushing hug and actually lifting her off the ground a moment with the movement before setting her back on her feet.

Everyone was around them then, welcoming Leonard back, clapping him on the shoulders and pulling him into hugs. Even Mick, after giving Len a long hard stare, crushed Len to his larger frame and had a few tears in his eyes which he blamed on dust as he pulled away.

Len looked around expectantly after a moment. “Where’s Barry?” he asked once everyone quieted.

Caitlin cleared her throat. “He went out with Iris and Wally a few hours ago, we don’t know where they are and they all have their phones off.”

“Karaoke.” Lisa suddenly said, drawling eyes to her. “He said he was going to meet them for karaoke night.”

Len smirked at that. “I know where they are.” he said before pushing past his friends and heading for the exit with a promise to be back soon.

~~~~~

Barry had ached like he lost a limb having to leave Len’s parka in his apartment. Wanted to stay home and curl up and just hold it and breath in the little bit of Len’s scent that clung to it still. The spearmint hints of his aftershave clinging to the hood while the rest smelled of his crisp bodywash and natural scent. It made him sick in a way, heart aching and a full body sense of longing to hold the man that those fragrances belonged to, knowing this was the best he would get.

He pushed the urge to cry down and shook himself out before quickly grabbing a flask of the speedster alcohol Caitlin had made him and speeding to the bar to meet with Iris and Wally.

They were already waiting at a table with half finished drinks when he walked in. He did his best to smile as he walked over and took a seat, flagging down a waitress and ordering a beer before opening the flask and taking a quick gulp of the liquid that might as well be rocket fuel.

“Dude, you alright, you look like hell.” Wally said, quickly taking an elbow to the side from Iris for the bluntness.

Barry ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. “I’m okay, just a little shaken up. Lisa came to see me.” He said giving them a halfhearted attempt at a smile.

The West siblings instantly gave him matching sympathetic looks.

“How is she?” Iris asked, a hand coming to rest on Barry’s where it rested on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. She knew he’d been wanting to see her, wanting to connect with the one person who he knew was missing Len as much as he was. (He knew Mick was missing Len too, but he was off with the Legends and not really reachable to commiserate with.)

“She’s alright. She came to town to clean out Len’s safe houses. She brought me one of his Parka’s and a pair of his goggles. I think they’re the ones he was wearing on the train...” he trailed off, remembering the smirk on Len’s face and the way they’d bantered and danced around each other.

Iris squeezed his hand again and drew his attention back to her. “Hey, if you want to go spend time with her instead of being here tonight we understand, alright? We can have karaoke night some other night.” She assured, Wally nodding his agreement beside her.

“Honestly I think I just need a night to forget how I’m feeling. Can we just get drunk and sing?” Barry asked, free hand reaching for the beer the waitress had set in front of him with a smile.

“Totally.” Wally said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Alright, you knew the drill, give your phone to Iris.” Wally said, handing his phone to his sister. They had agreed a while ago that if they were going to do karaoke nights then their phones would be safely stashed in Iris’ purse where they wouldn’t be tempted to drunk dial anyone or try to take videos of the others singing some corny or over the top song in their drunken state.

Barry clicked his phone off before handing it over dutifully.

“Alright, what should we sing first?” Iris asked with a grin before picking up her own drink and taking a sip.

~~~~~

Len knew all of Barry’s habits. All of his places to get away, even the ones the he didn’t tell his friends about. There was only one bar he would go to with the West’s to sing karaoke with. Keeping this one place a little secret for when he wanted uninterrupted family time with his adoptive siblings.

He walked in, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the masses of people cheering at the drunks who were exiting the stage.

As he scanned the crowd, he nearly missed Barry, Iris and Wally making their way on stage for the next song.

Len paused, wondering what they could possibly be singing that required all three of them.

A moment later the speakers blasted what sounded like a heartbeat and Barry began to sing, Iris and Wally on backup.

“ _This is gospel for the fallen ones, locked away in_ _permanent_ _slumber, assembling their_ _philosophies_ _from pieces of broken memories._ _OoOoooOooh_ _Oh!_ _!_ ” Barry sang, voice rich over the sound of the music, Iris and Wally joining to sing “ _This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_ ”

Len felt his heart in his throat as he listened to the words, felt like Barry was singing them to him and not to a room full of drunks.

“ _The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds, but they haven’t seen the best of us yet..._ ” Barry took a deep breath before singing the next words with an intensity that sent a shiver down Lens spine. “ _If you love me let me_ _goooo_ _! If you love me let me_ _goooo_ _!_ ” Iris and Wally singing softly in the background while Barry sang with is eyes closed now, a look of pain and concentration on his face. He clearly knew the words by heart.

“ _Cause these words are knives and often leave scars, the fear of falling apart. And truth be told I never was yours, the fear, the fear of falling apart_ ” Iris and Wally picked up their chorus as Barry took another breath and bobbing his head, keeping time with the beat of the music before picking up in perfect timing again.

“ _This is gospel for the vagabonds, ne’er-do-wells and insufferable bastards, confessing their apostasies, led away by imperfect imposters._ _Oooh_ _!_ ” Len found himself rooted to the spot as Barry and his adoptive siblings continued to sing. The whole room hanging on their every word. He knew Barry could sing. Loved the sound of the younger mans voice. But he’d never heard him sing like this. The rich tone of his voice sounding so sad and heartachingly beautiful. A little broken.

Barry’s voice dropped low again as he began to sing the next verse, still keeping his eyes closed as he held himself closer to the mic. “ _Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world, and bury me alive,_ _‘cause_ _I won’t give up without a fight..._ ” He took another deep breath, voice strong and thick with emotion, the slight glint in the light on what might be tears escaping his closed lids. “ _If you love me let me_ _gooo_ _! If you love me let me_ _gooo_ _!_ _‘Cause_ _these words are knives and often leave scars, the fear of falling apart, and truth be told I never was yours, the fear, the fear of falling apart!_ ”

Barry Finally let his eyes open then, and there were definitely tear in them, he gave the crowd a watery smile as he sang the end chorus with Iris and Wally, the lot of them alternating between singing “ _This is the beat of my heart_ ” and “ _The fear of falling apart_ ”.

When the song ended Barry’s eyes landed on Len in the crowd and he gave a small wave that made the mans eyes go wide before he rushed off the stage. It only took a moment for Len to realize he was making for the exit, not heading towards Len.

Len saw Wally and Iris trading confused looks on stage, neither of the making a move to follow Barry yet. He was out the door before they were even off stage.

It only took a moment of find Barry, standing half a block down and shaking as he was bent over trying to breathe through a sob. Len walked up to him slowly, letting his feet intentionally make noise on the pavement as he approached. “Hey there, Scarlet.” He drawled warmly as he could, watching the way Barry stood up straight and tensed, a hand reaching out to steady himself against the side of the building.

“You’re not real... You can’t...” he said, barely above a whisper, a slight crack to the words.

It made Len’s heart ache. “Look at me.” He said gently, stepping forward but keeping a few paces of distance between the two of them.

Barry shook his head, free hand coming up in what looked like a gesture to wipe his eyes. 

“Barry, it’s me. I’m home.” Len said, pulling off his gloves before reaching out to gently place a hand on Barry’s shoulder and squeeze.

Barry tensed further before the hand that had been on the wall to steady him slowly came to settle on the one Len had on his shoulder. As soon as their skin made contact Barry turned his head. Eyes wide with confusion and shock and something else Len couldn’t quite identify.

“Hey.” He said once again, small smirk on his lips. There was a crack of lightening and Len found himself being held tightly, Barry’s face pressed into the crook of his neck as the slimmer man shook against him, a sob escaping his lips to be muffled by Len’s throat.

Len wrapped his arms around Barry, holding him just as tightly and allowing himself to really let this sink in. He was here. He was alive. He found his way back to Barry. Back to Lisa. Back to everyone he cared about. The weight of the man in his arms was real and not a dream made up to keep him from going insane while he was lost in time.

After what felt like forever Barry pulled back, hands finding the way to Len’s face as he pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, a warm press of lips that was so full of love and relief that it made Len almost start to cry himself. Almost.

Barry blinked away more tears as he looked Len in the eyes, glassy green meeting cool blue. “How?”

“You dropped my goggles. Lisa gave them to Cisco and he was able to see me with those nifty new abilities of his. He called the other Legends and they were able to get me from where I was stranded at the end of time.” Len explained, his own hands coming up to cup Barry’s face, thumbs wiping at the tears that were still escaping, though much slower now. “They tried to call you. No one knew where you were.” Len huffed a little laugh then. “As soon as Lisa said “karaoke” I knew where to find you.”

Barry gave a smile, a bright, beautiful, genuine one that made more tears slip from his eyes. He tilted his head, letting his forehead rest against Len’s as he spoke. “I thought... I should have known... Should have looked for you... I...”

Len cut him off with another kiss, knowing Barry was about to blame himself for Len being lost. “Scarlet, don’t you dare. You thought I was dead. -I- thought I was dead for a while there. The last thing I remember before ending up lost was knocking Mick out and telling Sara to get him and the other’s out while I blew the place up. It’s a fluke that I’m here now. Some twist of science or fate or whatever you want to call it.” Len explained, words deliberate and said slowly as he looked Barry deep in the eyes.

Barry swallowed, giving a small nod, his hands going to hold Len’s where they still cupped his face. “I missed you so much...” he said softly, tears welling up again.

This time Len did feel tears in his own eyes as he smiled. “Missed you too, Scarlet.”

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this. And seriously, I dare you to listen to that song and tall me Barry wouldn't be able to sing that beautifully.
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
